Mikan Hato
by NamiBeriOP
Summary: My first story ' please enjoy it Some love conflict with Nami
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction of One Piece please share and enjoy ^^;**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**GO!**

A golden ray of the sun hits off the golden bracelet she was wearing she holds her hand near her chest.

"It's going to be alright..It's going to be alright.."she said trying to convince herself.

After all Nami was 17 year old girl who is going to have her first date. She waits patiently for her "beloved" boyfriend. She checked her reflection near the fountain, mascara check, lip gloss check, she looks down at her clothes..an oversized, snow colored blouse reaches down to her thigh, short sky blue jeans, and brown, chocolate knee boots. She clenched onto her mini purse, as she watch the time go by..10 minutes..15 minutes...5 hours..he still did not arrived. She loosen her hair and it sways in rhythm. She quietly sob to herself, then suddenly a warm pair of hands rest on her shivering shoulders, she look up expecting to see her boyfriend but instead it was her childhood friend Zoro smirking like an idiot in her mind. A cold chain hanged around her neck, looking at it, it was a beautifully made mikan mixed with a pinwheel, it was shining like a star.

"Happy Birthday!" he said.

"Hmph it's quite nicely made.."she replied.

"So how much beri was it?"

"All you care about is money I guess I was wrong about buying that necklace." he said flatly.

"I'm leaving."

She noticed that if he leaves her she would be alone again. She grasp his shirt and quietly say,"Thank You."

"You remembered my birthday."

He grin at her, "Well are you waiting for your boyfriend?"

"Yea.."she quietly reply.

He knew something was troubling her and he tug on his earrings, he always does that when he feels nervous.

"So..wanna go home? I have a cake ready for you..that stupid cook Sanji made it..he wouldn't even let me touch anything."

She sightly giggled and nodded her head.

~At his house~

As she walk in she was greeted by Sanji with hearts in his eyes and was twirling in the air.

AHHHHHHH NAMI-SWANNNNNNNNN! Welcome back! Did you break up with your new bo-" he stopped midair and fell face down.

Zoro had his foot on top of Sanji's head.

"Oops did I just hear something? I guess it was just a fly," he said sarcastically.

"You..BASTARD!"yelled Sanji "You fricking moss head what did you just said?"

"Oh I forgot ." Zoro spatted back.

Nami pushes the two away from each other.

"STOP IT."she said evilly.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen and Sanji puts a piece of cake on each of the plate.

"Here mellorine~~!"He pulls out her chair and she said politely "Thank you Sanji-kun."

"My pleasure~~"

As Zoro was about to sit down Sanji kicks the chair and Zoro falls down on his butt.

"DO YOU REALLY WANNA FIGHT? LOVE COOK?" he yelled.

"BRING IT ON MARIMO" Sanji barks back.

"This cake is good." Nami said while the two fights in the background.

~Later that night~

Nami toss and turn, she couldn't sleep, not after what had happened. She was wondering why he had never bothered to show up. She texted him but he never replied in the end she had yet to think this was another failure relationship. She texted him _Goodbye _and deleted his contact.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**end**

**Pwease pm or write a review if you want more T^T**

**I'll appreciate that TwT**


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

**2**

**3**

**GO!~**

As she wakes up all drowsy, she slaps herself a few times and then all the memories flooded in.

"So all of that wasn't just a dream.."she whispers to herself and then she realized that she was clutching onto the mikan necklace, the one Zoro had gave her during her birthday. She hides under her blanket and before she can close her eyes Sanji comes bursting into her room.

"NAMI-SWANNNNNN! Your breakfast is ready!~~," he spins around while holding her breakfast on a tray, and he settles it next to Nami's desk. She forced a smile onto her face.

"Thank you Sanji-kun"

"The pleasure is all mine!~~" and with that he hops out of her room feeling pleased. She drags herself out of bed and fails, which she occasionally falls down on her face. She hears footsteps running up the staircase.

"Are you alright? Gee I thought it was an elephant or something that fell down." he said. He reaches out his hand and and pulls her up.

"What did you just sa-" She was face to face with Zoro just an inch apart. She pushes him back which sends him flying into the wall.

"Is that the way how you treat someone after they had helped you up?" He said rubbing his head.

She pouts and quietly say,"I'm changing you better get out, peeking is 1,000,000 beri." And she sticks her tongue out, she slides her shirt down just before Zoro runs out and slams the door. As she finishes undressing she pokes her belly.

"I think I had gained a few more pounds.."she says. She pulls up her black stocking, buttons her collar shirt, zips up her tight black shirt which just reaches above her knees. Nami pulls her hair into a messy bun, grabs her coat and wears her very uncomfortable black high heel shoes. She bangs the front door closed. She looks confident with her back straight but on the inside her heart was about to leap out, in spite of everything, her "beloved" ex boyfriend was her boss.. She walks into the building who was greeted by her good friend Robin.

"Hi Ms. Nami unusual to see you here so early," Robin says while she was smiling. Nami nods and said nothing. Robin understood right away and makes Nami a cup of coffee. Nami sips it and then her stomach growls and she finally notices that she had left her breakfast at home..She hopes Robin didn't hear her stomach had just growled and thank her for the sup of coffee, and she slowly made her way up to her office.

Her heart was pounding, 2 beats per second and raised her trembling hands to knock the door.

"Come in Nami," those three words had made her heart beat even faster.

"Y-yes," she managed to utter out the word. She turned the door knob a bright light shone on her face...

**~To be continued very soon~**

**Sowwy people _ sowwy it's so short but I think I hope I promise the next one will be a longer chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So um hiya readers *^* i finally had choose who her ex-boyfriend will be...XD sowwy I'm not like the best writer so please forgive me, for such sloppiness.._**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**GO!~**

Blinded by the shone of the light she slowly opens her eyes. She tried to act nothing had happened that day but inside she couldn't take it and wanted to scream at him and ask him why weren't he there. She walks inside the room and hands him, her document. He scans through her document and puts it near his mug.

"S-so what do you think?" she quivered trying to hold back her racing mind filled with questions.

"It was quite good I assume." he said with a smirk. Suddenly a bubble burst and the words comes tumbling out.

"Why weren't you there? It was also my birthday!" she exclaimed. He was shocked by the sudden shout which made him topple over.

"Ow.."he say rubbing his back head."I'm sorry ok? I w-" the glisten of the shiny mikan caught his eye.

"Well what?" she said. He starts walking over towards her. She scoots a little more closer to the door. "E-eh.."

"Where did you get that?"he said coldly.

"I-it's none of your business!" she cried. But she caught the glimpse in his eyes..worried,angry, and jealousy. He pinned her so close she can feel his breath.

"I'll ask it only one more time. Where did you get that?"he declare. She looks right into his eyes and spats,"That night when you didn't come for our date, my friend gave it to me, he was soooooo (hope you can see sarcasm) polite to me unlike you."

He lets go of her arms and looks down on the ground. "I'm sorry but I was too busy so I couldn't come..I didn't know that it was your birthday.." He punches himself in the head.

"_Law_.." Nami says quietly. She punches him in the stomach with a scary look, "At least come or find some free time..Don't underestimate me.."Her voice softens,"I was alone that night for 5 hours...then Zoro came..you didn't even try to answer my messages!" She runs out of his office before Law can speak.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Nami sends her shoes flying as soon as she enters the house. She bolts pass Sanji and races up to her room.

"AHHHHHHH! I love Nami-swan even when she is mad!~~" he exclaims twirling around. Zoro tells Sanji to cook something warm like soup for Nami.

"Why should I take orders from y- as long it is for Nami is will do anythingggg~~" he hops away preparing it. Zoro walks up to Nami's room and hesitates.

~Meanwhile inside~

"He said he doesn't have time! He doesn't have time for his girlfriend, he doesn't even remember my birthday!"she cried and throwing her pillow across the room. A knock erupt and she yells go away. However he just barges in and hugs her. By the sudden hug because she was never hugged by another man before she blushes and was trying to tell him to let go but she couldn't because his big arms around her were really warm. They both says,"Can we stay like this a little bit longer?" Since they both needed comforting they held onto each other till morning rises.

~In the meantime Sanji was in the background crying oh nami-sannnnnn but he couldn't speak loud because Nami was sleeping, he was tortured by the sight and walks back to his room~

**1**

**2**

**3**

**end**

**TwT hii thank you for reading this chapter..please write a review if you wanna have another chapter TwT"**


End file.
